dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 63
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * , "envoy from a distant planet" ** his landing party ** his space ship crew Other Characters: * United World President ** United World Council Locations: * United World Headquarters ** surrounding city * Items: * Blackhawk Island's fully automated anti-aircraft weapon (fires atomic shells) Vehicles: * Blackhawk * Kalmut's "Sky Monster" Space Ship | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Escape from Ughastan" | Synopsis2 = Chop-Chop gets duped into eloping with the beautiful princess of Ughastan, risking the wrath of her head-chopping daddy the Sultan. Upon escaping the palace and the capital city, and being flown to distant Manoa Island, she immediately dumps Chop Chop and hooks up with her real boyfriend. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Sultan of Ughastan Other Characters: * Princess of Ughastan * Princess's Boyfriend Locations: * , in Asia * Manoa Island Vehicles: * Chop Chop's Touring Airplane | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle3 = The Flying Buzz-Saws | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Madame Jade ** her pirate crew * Navy Other Characters: * Locations: * South China Coast * South China Sea ** Items: * Red Rocket-propelled Flying Buzz Saws Vehicles: * Blackhawk * Red Chinese Battleship * Chinese Sampan * Chinese Junk | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Ward | Inker5_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Blackhawk Loses His Wings | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Doctor Ganso, prominent surgeon * foreign-sponsored Balvanian revolutionary saboteurs * Balvanian Badgers, guerrilla group Locations: * , a democracy in Europe ** Dr. Ganso's Estate Vehicles: * Blackhawk | Notes = * The Attack To End the World: ** United World Headquarters resembles Headquarters, located in an unidentified city. U-W has a President. ** An artificially-generated tidal wave slams into the city and smashes some big buildings; thousands die. ** The E.T. Alien villain turns out to be a Soviet fake. ** So after this story, the Reds know how to build gigantic space ships, with super-advanced weapons, and now know the location of Blackhawk Island. * Chop Chop: Escape from Ughastan ** Most of this story's plot is re-used from the Chop Chop story in , in which the elopers slipped away to "Manaloa Island". * The Flying Buzz Saws were fast and agile enough to destroy a Blackhawk Lockheed F-90C, and powerful enough to sever a battleship in half. * Blackhawk Loses His Wings: ** Blackhawk gets a shrapnel wound to his head, and soon afterward blacks out. No metal was lodged in his head, but that's still another concussion. ** The foreign-sponsored "revolutionaries" undermining Balvania are never identified as "Communists" or "Reds". * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Bombs Away" (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}